Orlando Seale
| family= | wife= | twitter=@orlandoseale | appeared= Liege Lord | portrays= Liam O'Mally}} Orlando Seale (1973) is a Canadian actor. He portrayed Liam O'Mally on Reign. Life & Career Born in London, Orlando Seale's career has taken him all over the world. In his native England, Orlando attended Oxford University, earning advanced degree's in Both English and French literature. He also performed many critically acclaimed lead roles in classic Oxford productions, including "Macbeth" in Macbeth, "Caliban" in The Tempest, and "Demetrius" in the Russian touring production of A Midsummer Night's Dream - and in recognition of his unique talent, Orlando was awarded the coveted Cuppers Prize for best actor at Oxford. Orlando continued his acting training at the esteemed Ecole Philippe Gaulier in London and the Conservatoire National Superieure D'Art Dramatique in Paris before going on to tour Europe and North America with the prestigious Royal Shakespeare Company for three years; where he played "Silvio" in The Servant To Two Masters at the RSC's flagship theater in Stratford-on-Avon as well as at their more avant garde Young Vic theater in London. Orlando also starred as "Orpheus" in the West End production of Eurydice, performed in Brazil alongside "Theater of the Oppressed" creator Augusto Boal, and traveled throughout England and Europe as the leader and principal performer of his own cutting edge Improv Company. Orlando's first foray into feature films came when Kenneth Branagh handpicked Orlando to serve as his acting understudy in the critically acclaimed and academy award nominated film adaption of Hamlet. Roles in Sleepy Hollow, Pride & Prejudice and Hysteria quickly followed, with Orlando winning high praise from critics and fans alike for his portrayal of Def Leppard lead singer Joe Elliott. He was also a series regular on Britons top rated television series. Orlando regularly travels back and forth between Los Angeles and London; He also speaks fluent French and has mastered a wide variety of dialects including a perfect American accent. Orlando also gives back to the artistic community by teaching youth acting classes and is working on recording his 2nd album with his band, following the critical success of their 1st album, with music reminiscent of The Talking heads and Bowie and a mesmerizing and original sound that takes one on an intimate and epic journey that is at once both melancholic and euphoric. Filmography {| class="wikitable sortable" width=100% |+Filmography |- ! scope="col" | Year ! scope="col" | Title ! scope="col" | Role ! scope="col" class="unsortable" | Notes |- |1999 |Sleepy Hollow |Theodore |Movie |- |2003 |Casualty |Merlin Jameson |18 Episodes |- |2006 |Ghost Whisperer |Ambrose Pierce |1 Episode |- |2006 |Mini's First Time |Carlos |Movie |- |2007 |Crashing |Dick |Movie |- |2007 |Fred Claus |Elf |Movie |- |2008 |Miss Conception |Justin |Movie |- |2009 |Off the Hook |Keith |4 Episodes |- |2009 |Dragon Hunter |Nathan |Movie |- |2011 |Leila |Andy |Movie |- |2011 |Doctors |David Moorhouse |1 Episode |- |2013 |Jack and the Cuckoo-Clock Heart |Jack |Movie |- |2014 |Bonobo |Malcolm |Movie |- |2014 |Reign |Liam O'Mally |1 Episode Category:Actor Category:Cast Category:Guest Star Category:British